


The Taking of the Knight

by Nemeta



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira Knightly explores her submissive side.  Just fun, explicit smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taking of the Knight

Keira Knightly drove up to a discreet house in the suburbs and parked her car in the driveway. She walked up to the front of the house and tested the door. Finding it unlocked, as she knew she would, Keira let herself in, though she locked the door behind her once inside. Still standing in the foyer, Keira began to undress. She felt a faint blush warm her cheeks as she took off her blouse and removed her bra. She stepped out of her shoes, unzipped her pants, and bent over to peel out of the rest of her clothes.  


A man approached her from another room. He was obviously expecting her, and was also nude. At six feet, four inches in height, with a body that could have been sculpted from marble, he made Keira feel small and vulnerable. She discovered she couldn’t meet his eyes. If the situation were different, she could spend hours admiring his body.  


The man placed a hand on Keira’s shoulder and guided her to her knees. He gathered her hair, brushed it aside, and lowered her head to expose her neck. The man slipped a leather collar around Keira’s throat and pulled it tight. Keira looked up at him and he attached a length of chain to the steel loop at the front of the collar.  


Once she was leashed, the man grabbed Keira by the hair and pulled her head against his crotch. Keira’s face rubbed against the largest cock she had ever seen. The man had to be ten inches fully erect. He rubbed the head of his dick against her lips, and Keira opened to allow him inside her mouth. His thick, hard shaft slid against her tongue and Keira began to suck him off.  


The man watched Keira Knightley blow him with a satisfied grunt. She kept her lips sealed to his rigid flesh and bobbed her head.  


The man wrapped Keira’s hair around his fist, and with a sudden thrust of his hips, drove his cock into her throat. Keira sputtered and nearly choked, but the hold the man had on her hair wouldn’t allow her to pull away. Lewd sputtering gurgled from her throat until the man pulled back, leaving Keira to gasp for breath.  


The man shoved his dick into her mouth once again. Keira desperately suppressed her gag reflex as he fed her his entire length, forcing her to deep throat him. She lightly held the man’s thighs and tried to pull back from his cock. He held her in place with a strong hand on the back of her head. Eventually he used her hair to pull her off his cock.  


Keira gasped for air. A mess of her saliva hung in streamers from the man’s cock and spattered her chin. He was in her mouth again in an instant. This time he held her head with both hands and pumped his hips. He drove the head of his cock against her throat and roughly fucked her mouth. Keira did her best to suck him off.  


The man grunted louder, and with a harsh thrust of his hips, held his cock deep inside Keira’s mouth. “Fuck, girl,” he moaned. His hard cock jerked against her tongue and he emptied his balls into her mouth. Keira scratched at his legs as thick, gooey sperm spattered the back of her throat and flooded her mouth. Cum spilled from her mouth to spatter her chin and coat his balls. The man pulled his cock from her mouth and smeared his jizz on her cheek.  


“Eat it, slave,” the man said in a commanding voice. Keira wiped the spunk from her bottom lip and forced the thick, heavy load of sperm in her mouth down her throat.  


Keira stared at the floor while she gasped for breath. The man wasn’t interested in giving her time to recover. Using the chain as a leash, he pulled Keira to her feet and led her into the bedroom.  


The man shoved Keira onto the bed and pulled her legs to make her lie out on it. Keira had to shuffle closer to the headboard when he pulled on the chain. He looped the chain around one of the rungs in the headboard and tied it in place, severely restricting the movement of Keira’s head. He grabbed her wrist and handcuffed it to a bedpost. He leaned over Keira to lock her other wrist in place on the opposite side.  


The man ran his rough fingers along Keira’s long, smooth leg. He cradled her ankle and drew it towards the post at the foot of the bed. Silk ribbons were attached to the bedpost, which he used to tie her foot in place. The man smiled up at the woman as he forced her to spread her legs wide, and tied her other foot to the bed.  


Tied spread eagle to the bed, Keira was left in a helpless state. Her small chest quickly heaved as she panted for breath. The man climbed on top of her and shoved her head to one side so she was forced to look away from him. His warm breath and hot saliva tickled her ear. “This is not going to be gentle, Keira,” he said in a low, haunting voice.  


With a hard shove of his hips, the man drove his cock deep inside her pussy. Keira winced as he unceremoniously entered her. He settled his weight onto her smaller, lighter body, crushing her to the bed. He immediately began to roughly and violently plow her. Keira’s fingers clutched at air, desperate to find anything to grab on to. She yelped as his manhood invaded her body.  


Keeping her head turned to the side, the man dragged his tongue possessively across Keira’s cheek. He clutched at her breast and dug his fingers into her arm. Keira fought back tears, willed herself not to cry, despite how much he was hurting her.  


The man had no regard for Keira’s comfort or pleasure. He simply satisfied himself on top of her. Keira squirmed desperately beneath him as he savagely had his way with her. The man bit Keira’s shoulder. Keira let out a scream and tried to pull away, but was nearly choked by her collar.  


The man was carnal in his fucking. The sound of his hips pounding against Keira’s filled the room. His powerful thrusts drove Keira back and forth beneath him and made the bed squeak. His hard chest raked against her nipples, and her head bounced against the headboard, threatening to give her a splitting headache.  


The man grunted as he neared his peak. He grabbed Keira by the hair and screamed into her ear. “Fuck, yeah! Take it, Keira! Take. It!” Keira let out a scream of her own and uselessly tried to cover her ear. The man shoved his hard member deep and hard inside her, and held it there as he unloaded inside her body.  


Keira was left shaken and a buzzing rang in her ear from the man’s yelling. Her body was coated with sweat, both her own and the man’s. She barely realised he had untied her ankles. The man moved up her body to unlock her handcuffs, and finally untangled the chain leash. He yanked on the leash and pulled her from the bed. Keira lowered her head as he led her down to the basement.  


Keira’s feet shuffled along the carpeted floor while the man led her to the far wall. He held her facing the wall and slipped the chain into a loop in the wall. Two similar loops were placed about a foot apart on either side of the first. To these the man handcuffed Keira’s wrists. He pulled her hair aside and tossed it over her shoulder.  


Keira pulled at her bonds to test them with no luck. The chain was locked tight enough that she couldn’t look back to see what the man was doing. He took a moment to admire Keira’s nude body from behind, and uncoiled a whip that had been sitting on a bench. He let the tip of the whip drop to the floor, reached back, and slashed the instrument across Keira’s back.  


To Keira’s surprise, she didn’t scream. The whip left a burning slash along her flesh. She tensed up and jumped when the second strike came. The third brought the tears flowing. Keira rested her forehead against the wall. She no longer tried to fight the crying, and let the hot tears trickle down her cheeks.  


The whip bit into her back a forth time, and a fifth. The last finally made her scream. The man smiled and licked her ear. “And you were doing so well, slave.” He stepped back and lashed her back with the whip once more. Keira was physically and emotionally drained. She could barely keep herself up, and her back felt like it was on fire. The man freed her wrists and pulled the chain from the loop in the wall. Keira would have slumped to the floor if he hadn’t caught her in his strong arms.  


The man carried Keira across the room and draped her over a workbench. He kicked her feet apart and leaned over her, trapping Keira with his body. “You’ve been a very good girl for me, Keira,” he said before biting the upper curve of her ear. Keira winced and squirmed helplessly beneath him. She felt him shift behind her and the head of his cock press against her ass.  


“Oh shit,” Keira gasped. The man shoved his hard cock deep inside her tight, dry ass. Keira bit into her knuckle hard enough to draw blood to stifle her scream. Like he had been in his bed, the man was rough and relentless. He pumped his hips to work his member deep inside Keira’s tight body. He held her down with a firm hand on her shoulder, and tore her hair to pull her head back.  


Keira stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of her. She clenched her teeth and clawed at the workbench. The man violently filled her ass again and again with his thick cock, driving her hips against the edge of the bench. Keira came despite herself. Her body surrendered to the punishment the man was giving her, and she felt her cream dribble from her pussy.  


Keira cried and screamed as she was taken up the ass. The man tugged her hair and bit her earlobe. “Hey. Do I have to gag you?” he asked. Keira quickly shook her head. The man clapped his hand over her mouth to silence her.  


Keira was helpless to do anything but accept the man up her ass. He took her harder, faster, driving her roughly against the workbench. The man pulled hard on her hair as he leaned back with a triumphant growl. His member jerked inside Keira’s body and his spunk filled her ass.  


The man leaned on top of Keira for a moment as he panted for breath. He pulled out of her ass, stepped back, and pushed Keira to the floor. She had no energy left to do anything but curl up and try to recover her breath. When she looked up, the man had already left.  


Ten minutes later a dark haired woman entered the basement and helped Keira to her feet. She guided Keira into a bathroom and turned on the shower. Keira took her time cleaning herself up, relishing the hot water beating down on her. When she was finished, she found her clothes neatly pressed and stacked waiting for her.  


Keira found the man sitting in his living room watching football. She rifled through her purse and counted out two thousand dollars. Keira leaned over the back of the couch, kissed the man’s cheek, and handed him the cash. “See you in three weeks?” she asked.  


The man accepted the money and smiled at her. “You’re always welcome here, Miss Knightley,” he said.  


Keira giggled and blew the man a kiss. “Mmm, I’m looking forward to it already.”


End file.
